The purpose of the Administrative Core (AC) is to provide and integrate scientific leadership, administrative support, and fiscal management and program evaluation expertise for the entire Center for Research on Flavored Tobacco Products (CRoFT). The AC will be responsible for implementing systems for regular communications among members of the CRoFT team to support planning, information sharing, and evaluation. A CRoFT Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) made up of the Project Leads and Core Leads will conference weekly to discuss progress and issues, and make recommendations regarding the operations and future directions of our TCORS. An External Advisory Committee (EAC) comprised of three experts in tobacco policy, biomarkers, and respiratory health will provide advice on research directions and progress. Solicitation of Rapid Response Projects (RRPs) will be based on a request-for-applications (RFA) model, with the specific topics developed by NIH, FDA and/or the TCORS Coordinating Center. Primary deliverables include: providing complete and timely reporting to FDA U54/NIH and External/Internal Advisory Boards; tracking CRoFT progress and reporting to NIH; providing oversight of Project and Core quality control, adherence to timelines, ethics and data integrity, and regulatory compliance; and facilitating exchange and sharing of ideas, information, data, materials and other resources within CRoFT, CASEL, and other TCORS. Dissemination of research findings will be accomplished via journal supplements, a center website, and media produced for the lay public.